Paraiso Personal
by stefanny93
Summary: Bella y Edward son una pareja establecida y aparentemente todo es color de rosa, pero un pasado turbio y un futuro incierto podrán terminar con la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**MI PARAISO PERSONAL.**

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este fic para que lo lean la verdad no soy muy buena haciendo sumarys porque si les soy sincera escribo lo que me sueño o lo que me viene a la mente así que jaja mas bien léanlo y me dice que tal, lo único que les adelanto es que es un poco dramática, habrá partes en las que se reirán y así, espero que les guste **

**CAPITULO 1**

Estando en mi paraíso personal, es decir con Bella desnuda, su cuerpo debajo del mío gimiendo eh implorándome por mas; me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a esta mujer, ella era mi todo y muy pronto seria solo mía, aún no encuentro palabras para agradecerle a Dios por todo lo que me ha dado, un buen trabajo, unos buenos amigos, unos buenos hermanos unos padres excelentes pero lo mejor es mi hermosa prometida, a la cual estoy apunto de llevar a la cúspide de los placeres.

-Más... Ed...Ward… ohh por Dios….Oh por Dios… asiii …

-Sii… nen.a… pide… lo….q…ue… qui..e…ra..s..s

-Ohhhh siiiiiiiiiii…

Y en ese instante sentí como los músculos de bella apretaban mi miembro, como si lo estuviera secando y wow… era genial mientras yo embestía como un loco, y así mismo llegue a mi orgasmo, fue placentero, delicioso pero al mismo tiempo hecho con amor.

-Oh por Dios Edward eres el mejor- dijo bella y eso me dejo el ego por las nubes.

-Lo se amor, pero que me lo digas tu es, genial

-Eres un Presumido Edward Cullen, además sabes que no te puedo compara con nadie mas, pues has sido el único…- terminando con un acento burlón y pretencioso

-Ohh señorita Swan, ¿que me esta queriendo decir, que quiere estar con otra persona?

-Ohh no para nada, solo te estoy diciendo que eres un presumido, pero eres MI presumido y un jodido Dios del Sexo, y así Te Amo…

-Yo también te amo mi vida, no te imaginas cuanto…-Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de el, aun estaba dentro de ella y aunque hubiera estado millones de veces con ella no podía superar el sentimiento de perdida que sentía cuando salía de ella así que quise disfrutar mas tiempo. Ella recorría con sus hermosas y cálidas manos todos los músculos de mi espalda, dejaba besos en cualquier parte donde podía mientras controlábamos nuestras respiraciones. Poco a poco fui sintiendo como se iba acompasando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón así que Salí de ella y nos cubrí con la suave manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, la atraje hacia mi y la abrace, casi queriendo fundir su piel con la mía, porque ella era Mía y yo era de ella.

Estaba caminando con mi hermosa Bella, cuando de repente sentí que me la arrebataban, ella al principio me llamaba y corría hacia mi, pero entre mas luchaba por tenerla mas nos alejábamos, hasta que en un momento ella volteo y desapareció de mi vista… solo seguí corriendo, esperando encontrar a mi dulce bella, por mas que gritaba y corría no la veía estaba en medio de un bosque solo y con el alma hecha pedazos

-¿Bella mi amor donde estas?

-Edward…-escuchaba que me llamaba pero no la veía sabia que ella me necesitaba, sin embargo no sabia donde estaba ni como encontrarla

-Edward, amor aquí estoy… amor… Edward…

Poco a poco fui sintiendo besos mariposas en todo mi rostro y me di cuenta que esto había sido un mal sueño, mi bella estaba aquí conmigo, así que la abrace y la bese en sus tiernos labios, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Amor estas bien, -pregunto mi ángel en un tono de preocupación

Abrí los ojos y me maraville con la imagen, estaba mi bella abrazándome con sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestro encuentro de anoche, con sus mejillas sonrojadas pero con una mirada de preocupación así que me limite a asentir y decirle que estaba bien, que solo fue una tonta pesadilla y que nada ni nadie la alejaría de mi.

Después de ese extraño despertar, no podía permitir que mi dia estuviera sombrío así que decidimos ir al parque ha pasar el día, Bella preparo una cesta con el almuerzo e íbamos a pasar por mi sobrina Rachel, es una pequeña hermosa, tiene el mismo cabello dorado de su madre pero los risos de Emmett, tiene los ojos tan azules como el cielo y con su sonrisa ilumina por donde pasa, posee una gracia innata, es admirable aunque es supremamente inteligente y se lleva muy bien con mi hermosa bella.

Cuando las veo juntas es como un sentimiento de nostalgia, no… Añoranza, porque no veo la hora en la que mi preciosa Bella también este así pero con un hijo nuestro, ver crecer una vida en su vientre, una vida la cual esta hecha con todo el amor que tenemos. Pero por ahora vamos bien encaminados, ya vamos a casarnos y quizás pronto seamos padres.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a casa de Emmett, y Rosalie su esposa nos abrió la puerta, ella y bella no se llevaban muy bien, pero no porque bella fuera odiosa o algo, es solo que Rosalie aún no aceptaba que bella formaba parte de nuestra familia y que a pesar de que no fuera todavía mi esposa ella no era mejor que mi bells, después de un saludo seco como acostumbraba Rosalie, llego la pequeña Rachel corriendo por el pasillo con su cabello suelto pero con una cinta adornándolo y un hermoso mameluco(1) rosa que la hacia ver como un angelito

-Tío Ed, Tío Ed, vamos al parque ya, vamos…- decía la chiquilla, pero cuando vio a Bella, salto de mis brazos para ir volando a los de ella.

-Tía Princesa, ¿como estas?-pregunto Rachel a Bella, así acostumbro llamarle desde que le nos vimos la película la bella y la bestia.

-Hola Hermosa estoy muy bien ¿y tu preciosura como estas?- Dijo Bella amorosamente, estas eran las escenas que me encantaba presenciar, eran… sin palabras.

Después de la corta charla y las indicaciones de Rose, salimos directo al parque, apenas llegamos y la chiquilla se robo a mi chica diciendo que yo la tenia todos los días y que ella solo a veces, y que como eran princesas yo debía servirles y cumplirle todos sus deseos.

-Tío Ed, como soy una princesa al igual que la Tía princesa, las dos queremos que tu nos compres un rico helado de chocolate.

Y como un buen siervo, compre los helados de chocolate y como un premio recibí un delicioso beso con sabor a chocolate por parte de bella y uno pegajoso pero muy tierno por parte de Rachel.

Toda la tarde jugamos en el parque, merendamos hasta que Rachel estaba tan agotada que se durmió en el regazo de Bella, así que decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, llevamos a Rachel dormida y Emmett nos recibió, rose estaba haciendo la cena y yo subi junto con bella y dejamos a Rachel en su cama durmiendo, bajamos la escaleras cuando la estruendosa voz de Emmett no detuvo en el recibidor.

-¿No pensaban irse así nada mas verdad?,-nos miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Porque ni crean que voy a dejar que lo hagan, la cena ya está casi lista así que pasemos al comedor.

No podía negarme pero sabía que bella se iba a sentir incomoda con la presencia de Rosalie, así que le di una mirada cuestionan te y ella me respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa y dando un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, seguimos a Emmett.

Entre Bella y yo pusimos la mesa, mientras Rosalie y Emmett llevaban los platos a la mesa, la cena estuvo deliciosa pero un poco tensa, por más de que Emmett y yo tratábamos entablar conversación Rosalie respondía de forma constante y bella estaba sonrojada por los comentarios que hacia Emmett en medio de la cena Rosalie decidió hablar

-Isabella, Edward, ya quedan tan solo 2 semanas para su boda, ya han arreglado los contratos prematrimoniales, para evitar futuros mal entendidos a la hora de la separación.-Le di una mirada fulminante.

-Rosalie- intervino Emmett pero bella lo cortó dejándonos a todos mudos

-Tranquilo Emmett, si Rosalie ya hemos redactados los contratos prematrimoniales y hemos decidido que en caso de un divorcio, solo repartiremos lo que consigamos después de casados, pero espero que eso no pase puesto que aún no me he casado y en lo ultimo que pienso es en una separación, pero para que estés mas tranquila no pienso arrebatarle ni un solo centavo a Edward, no es mi intensión y a pesar de que no soy de una familia tan adinerada como la tuya o la de los chicos, me honra decirte que el dinero me interesa poco. – tomo un poco de aire y cuando la iba a cortar prosiguió – Estuvo deliciosa la cena, pero creo que es tarde y tenemos que irnos.

Todos estábamos petrificados en nuestros asientos, Emmett nenia una mirada de disculpa y Rosalie una de indignación, yo me sentía humillado por la manera tan altiva en la que Rosalie trataba a bella pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso por la manera que supo manejar la situación, salimos y antes de subir al coche, la abrace por la espalda y la gire, para darle un beso apasionado pero suave, queriendo expresarle con el todo el infinito amor y respeto que siento por ella y que no le cupiera la menor duda que confiaba en ella mas que nada en el mundo.

En el viaje a casa estuvo callada y mirando hacia la ventanilla, sabía que le había afectado el comentario de Rosalie, así que puse mi mano en su muslo y empecé a acariciarla de manera que se relajara, me miro por encima de sus pestañas y me modulo un te amo, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana, tenía que darle su espacio y así lo haría.

Llegamos y cada uno empezó con su rutina ella entro al baño para cambiarse mientras yo iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando volví ella estaba duchándose así que me cambie y acosté en la cama, estaba haciendo zapping cuando salió mi diosa con el cabello húmedo pegado a su espalda estaba ya seca pero tenía una pequeña pijama de color azul satín bastante reveladora y era solo para mi, apague el televisor y deje el control del televisor en la mesita de noche antes de levantarme y devorar a bella con la mirada, mis manos picaban por tocarla y mis labios por probarla.

Ella acorto la distancia entre los dos y con un beso demandante me recostó en la cama y se puso ahorcadas sobre mí, era excitante ver a esa bella fiera, como una gatita, poco a poco fue levantando la pijama, pero yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería consentir a mi bella , así que le di una vuelta y empecé a repartir besos por su mandíbula y cuello, con mis manos tocando sus firmes piernas y jugando con el dobladillo de la pijama, quite la estorbosa prenda y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no tenía nada mas, mi miembro punteaba por salir de mi pantalón de pijama y ella pareció leerme mi mente porque con sus piernas empezó a bajarme el pantalón dejando así mi miembro libre de barreras, y erguido solo por ella y para ella.

Masajee sus preciosos senos, eran tan lindos, redondos firmes y estaban totalmente excitados y sus pezones duros para mi, parecía que me llamaran así que los probé, mordí lamí hasta que sus gemidos se hicieron tan suplicantes que decidí darle mas placer aun, mi manos bajo por su abdomen mientras con mi boca y mi otra mano seguíamos contemplando ese par de preciosuras, eran unas gemelitas divinas, eran mis gemelas, con mi dedo índice, hice figuras alrededor de su ombligo haciendo que levantara sus caderas en busca de mas contacto, sople en donde había lamido y eso hizo que su piel se erizara y sus pezones se irguieran mas si eso era posible y mi erección se endureciera , pero ella debía disfrutar primero, tantee su entrada con uno de mis dedos y la sentí exhalar todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones, jugué un poco con ese precioso botoncito rosa de placer haciéndola retorcer y suplicar por mi.

-Edward… por... Favooor, te necesito…. A ti… tu delicioso… miem..bro embistiéndome fuerte y duro, quiero tenerte a dentro llenándome de ti…

No tubo que decir mas porque yo también lo deseaba así que sin mas preámbulos me pose en su entrada y me deslice lentamente, disfrutando de su contacto es unión era majestuosa, era como estar en mi hogar me sentía como si así debiéramos estar siempre, juntos, unidos, demostrándonos amor; sin moverme dentro de ella, bese sus labios, con infinita ternura, lento y pausado sin prisas idolatrando a la diosa que tenia por novia, prometida, mujer, amiga, amante, compañera y muy pronto mi esposa.

Hola, bueno espero que les halla gustado y pues este fic va decicado a mis amigas locas jajaja como las llaman en mi casa las WHALS, whit cullen, lmabt, Cremita y Andy_Pattison las quiero mucho chicas ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas quienes leen, espero que les guste y ya saben espero criticas, pero les ruego sean respetuosas Gracias: D por cierto les aclaro esta historia va a ser contada por Edward algunos capítulos por Bella pero en su mayoría Edward.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Edward Pov.

Deje sus labios y con ellos borre algunas lágrimas que había derramado, sabia que eran de felicidad, nuestra felicidad así que me dijo al oído:

-Ámame Edward y hazme tuya, ayúdame a borrar todo el pasado, a disfrutar nuestro presente y cultivar nuestro futuro- por mi mente pasaron aquellos momentos en los que bella confió en mi y abrió su corazón relatándome su vida, volviéndose vulnerable ante mis ojos, desquebrajando todas las barreras que teníamos el uno con el otro, pero también pasaron hermosos momentos que habíamos compartido juntos, innumerables recuerdos en los que ella era feliz, que su risa inundaba mis oídos y se me hinchaba el corazón de felicidad solo porque ella lo era, es difícil entender al amor, pero cuando de verdad se ama es cuando sientes que te alegras por sus alegrías y que lloras por sus tristezas, quieres que este bien, no te importa que tanto tengas que sufrir o pasar para que el o ella este bien, en mi caso Bella era mi felicidad y quería imaginarme muchas cosas para nuestro futuro, ella siendo una gran madre, los dos rodeados por nuestra familia y nuestros hijos, celebrando nuestros triunfos y reponiéndonos con el apoyo incondicional del otro de nuestras desventuras , son imágenes que quiero que se realicen y es algo difícil pero no imposible porque ese es nuestro sueño y con ella a mi lado lo lograremos.

Acaricie su cuerpo con devoción haciéndola llegar al éxtasis, susurrándole al oído cuanto la amaba, diciéndole lo hermosa y valiosa que es y agradeciéndole por estar conmigo, así juntos alcanzamos el clímax. Esa noche durmió entre mis brazos como todas las noches y me sentí afortunado de que me permitiera amarla, de ser suyo y que ella sea mía.

Desperté entrada la madrugada solo, Bella no estaba conmigo; la luz del baño estaba apagada y el balcón cerrado así que decidí echar un vistazo por toda la casa, en la sala no se encontraba al igual que en la cocina, ni mi estudio ni el cuarto de huéspedes, solo había un lugar donde podría estar.

Estaba con sus mayas puestas, sus zapatillas de ballet, su lienzo puesto su base mientras en su mano sostenía la paleta de pinturas, a muchos podrá parecerle extraño pero esa era ella, era pintora, pero cuando quería encontrar inspiración practicaba ballet, da giros, vueltas, mientras da pincelazos. Aún para mi es un enigma como hace eso, sus cuadros son hermosos y siempre que los ves es como si te contaran una historia, como si la pintura te dijera como esta, porque la hicieron es… sin palabras.

Me quede observándola recostado en el marco de la puerta, viendo su cabello castaño casi a la cintura, moviéndose con sus giros, su tez blanca sonrojada por el esfuerzo físico, mientras su delicado cuerpo con esas piernas que te hacen perder la concentración y parece que no tienen fin , esas deliciosas caderas y su cintura estrecha con ese abdomen totalmente plano pero mas arriba resaltaban sus hermosos senos, que son mis gemelas, son sublimes, y su cara, es como hecha por la misma mano de Dios, creo que ni miguel ángel hubiera podido hacer una escultura mas perfecta pero lo que me hace perderme en ella son sus ojos, grandes y expresivos de un extraño color café-chocolate entre claro y oscuro, pero que la hacen como un libro abierto ante el mundo.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no vi cuando se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla

-No me gusta despertar solo- hice un mojin de niño mimado- He despertado solo toda mi vida, bueno excepto cuando era niño, tenia pesadillas y Alice dormía junto a mi, pero ese no es el caso, La cosa es que no puedo permitir que ahora que estas tú siga despertando solo- Vi como alzo una ceja y sonreía pícaramente, Dios como la amo.

Se rio y dijo: -Créeme que no me gusta dejarte solo en la cama, pero seria un pecado mortal despertar a un ángel de sus sueños, solo por que su mortal prometida tuvo un arranque de inspiración en medio de la madrugada.

Rodee su cintura con mis manos y pegue su frente contra la mía mientras susurraba contra sus labios:

-Aclaremos unas cuantas cosas futura Señora Cullen, Primero, si hay un ángel aquí eres tu – Un suave tono carmín empezó a formarse en sus mejillas- Segundo, no me molestaría que mi Diosa personal me levantara así sea de madrugada y Tercera y ultima esta castigada, y para levantar dicho castigo, tiene que prometer no volverlo hacer mas e indemnizarme besándome hasta que me robe el aliento así que: _Bacio Isabella.- _Y tal como le dije, Me beso.

Me tomo de la cara y me beso con urgencia, amor, deseo, sus manos se fueron deslizando de mis mejillas hacia mi cuello, enterrando sus dedos entre mi cabello y halándolo un poco haciéndome gemir. Separo sus labios de los míos en busca de aire pero yo seguí repartiendo besos por sus mejillas cuando abruptamente dio un giro y se separo de mí.

-Abogado Cullen, según el contrato verbal que acabamos de realizar usted y yo, se acordó que nada más lo besaría y ya lo he besado, asique le sugiero volver a dormir mientras yo sig.…

No la deje terminar lo que estaba diciendo, por la cargue en mi hombro como un saco de patatas y la lleve a nuestra habitación.

-Edward bájame- decía entre risas y gritos de desesperación fingidos.

-Ohh no Futura Señora de Cullen, la demandare por incumplimiento de contrato, yo dije besándome, pero no di una cantidad de besos ni mucho menos una duración, así que ahora pagara las consecuencias.

La arroje en la cama y me pose sobre ella mientras reía y yo le hacia cosquillas, cuando pudo hablar me dijo entre risas:

-Este bien, Esta bien me sacrificare pagando la difícil indemnización para que no me demande…

Esa madrugada la bese como si no hubiera un mañana, sonara extraño pero solo la bese parecíamos un par de adolescentes apenas descubriéndonos.

Hola!

Bueno, espero que les guste mi historia, recibo tomates, flores y criticas :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todas, disculpen el retraso pero es que no había podido actualzar antes, apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones de la universidad y me estoy acoplando al ritmo de mi trabajo así que uds me entenderán, espero que les guste y pues hay les dejo :D prometo actualizar pronto y un beso y un abrazo a mis amigas :D WHALS las quiero muchiiiiisiiiiiiiiimo :D**_

CAPITULO 3.

(EL INFORME)

La melodía de It's my life, sonaba en mi cabeza, la escuchaba otra vez por que no se callaba y estaba interrumpiendo mi sueño… MI SUEÑO…. NO PUEDE SER!

Como impulsado por un resorte me levante, por suerte bella estaba a su lado de la cama boca abajo desnuda, porque aunque solo nos besamos y nada mas, le hice quitar ese incomodo tutu, no hubo necesidad de mirar el reloj para darme cuenta que era tarde, usualmente la luz no se cola por las cortinas cuando me levanto, mire mi teléfono celular y tenia 6 llamadas perdidas de Jasper mi cuñado, era el hermano de bella y el novio de mi hermana Alice, Eran las 7:18 cuando fue la ultima llamada, ahora las 7:30 am ¡Mierda!, tengo una reunión a las 9:00 am y de mi casa a la oficina gasto aproximadamente 40 min pero una larga hora o mas si hay trafico.

Así que cuento con 30min y con tanta pensadera ya no tengo sino como 25 así que mas vale tomo mi baño rápido para llegar a tiempo. Fue el baño mas corto de la historia, mientras estaba en la ducha, me afeitaba, me vestí en tiempo record en el pequeño closet de bella _nótese el sarcasmo, _es tan pequeño que es casi otra habitación, debi de hacer mucho ruido porque bella no se encontraba en la habitación y para haberme retrasado no estaba tan mal, aun tenia 15 minutos para salir así que llame a Jasper.

-Jazz

-_Hola Ed, dime por favor que no te desperté con mis llamadas._

-mmm… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-_Diablos- _Se escucho un grito de júbilo de mi hermana en el fondo-_ si Alice ganaste y gracias Edward ahora por tu culpa tengo que ir a recoger todos los vestidos para tu boda._

_-_Hey de que va eso, ¿Qué apostaste?, ya sabes lo que dice bella deberías hacerle caso.

-_Si creo que le hare caso a mi hermanita con eso de "Nunca apuestes contra Alice".-_suspiro pesadamente- _es que ella me dijo anoche que no te levantarías hoy temprano y yo le dije que era imposible tu eres la persona mas cumplida que conozco y eso viene desde la universidad, así que fue por eso que acepte la apuesta por lo tanto me dijo que te llamara para comprobar que ya te habías levantado y le dije que de seguro estarías en el baño pero ella juro que tu nunca dejas tu móvil y por lo que veo SI TE DORMISTE ahora me convertiste en un CHOFER! _

No pude contener la carcajada, aunque me dio un leve escalofrió tener que ser el chofer y carga bolsas de Alice, eso es una tortura completa.- Lo siento Viejo- le dije entre risas.- pero ya sabes no le lleves la contraria además anoche me despertaron a las 2 y…

-Cállate recuerda que Bella es mi hermana y no me interesa saber que clase de cochinadas hacen ustedes a las 2:00 am.- Eso me hizo dar mas risa

-Ok Jazz tranquilo no diré nada, nos vemos en un rato, ya salgo para la empresa y por favor antes pasa por la oficina de Garrett para que te entregue los balances.

-Esta bien Ed, nos vemos Adiós.

Salí de la habitación y cuando iba por el pasillo venia mi hermosa bella con una de mis camisas con los botones de arriba sin abrochar y una bandeja con jugo de naranja, fruta picada y tostadas con mermelada de frutos rojos, mi favorita era algo sencillo de hacer pero amo esos pequeños detalles que tiene conmigo; recibí la bandeja y le di un ligero beso en los labios hasta que llegamos a la habitación nuevamente.

Tome el vaso con jugo de naranja y pretendía tomarlo de un solo sorbo pero mis intensiones se vieron frustradas por la castaña que tenia conmigo.

-Ni creas Edward Cullen que te voy a dejar salir de esta habitación sin haber dejado todos y cada uno de los platos que están en esta bandeja completamente vacios. Y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- o sino, te atienes a las consecuencias.- lo dijo utilizando el mismo tono que yo ayer y sonriéndome coqueta.

-Esta bien Futura Señora Cullen, me lo como todo y así jugaremos en la noche.

-Solo por una vez que llegues tarde en tu vida no pasa nada, y no es pecado que desayunes un dia con tu prometida.

Era extraño pero tenia razón según todo el mundo yo soy la persona mas puntual, así que me relaje y tome con calma mi desayuno, jugando con bella dándole fruta y así. Iba saliendo de casa, cuando me tomo de la corbata y me dio un beso apasionado.

-Wow… Si cada vez que me vas a convencer de llegar tarde te vas a despedir así de mi, vuélveme impuntual querida.- Soltó una risita tonta y se mordió los labios de manera sensual.

-mmm, ronroneo la muy bribona- Yo mas que encantada Señor Cullen, pero esto es solo una prueba de lo que puede pasar si llega temprano a casa.- dio la vuelta y entro al apartamento dejándome aun en mi paraíso personal.

De camino a la empresa, había un gran embotellamiento en la autopista, según lo que pude ver un camión que transportaba alimentos se salió del carril y hubieron varios carros afectados, no pude evitar pensar que si hubiera salido mas temperado quizás yo estuviera en ese accidente, di varias vueltas mas hasta que llegue a la oficina, Bree mi secretaria me recibió como siempre.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, el Señor Swan ya me entrego los balances y están anexados en la carpeta, lo están esperando ya en la sala de juntas.

-Buenos Días Bree, gracias por adjuntar los archivos.- Tome la carpeta y subí hasta la sala de juntas. Hay estaba mi padre y mi cuñado esperándome junto a las personas de Jump Co.

-Buenos Días a Todos, disculpen la tardanza es solo que en la autopista hubo un accidente así que disculpen el retraso.

Empecé con la exposición y entre mi padre y Jasper respondíamos las dudas de los agentes de Jump, estaban un poco reacios al principio pero después de que les dimos unas cuantas facilidades quedaron contentos, estaba recogiendo todo mientras mi padre despedida a los agentes cuando un toque en el hombro me hizo levantar la vista. Hay estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios-rojizos con un cuerpo de modelo pero nunca tan hermosa como mi bella.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar, aun tienes alguna duda?

-Oh, que tonta soy si, tengo unas cuantas dudas, mi nombre es Tanya.

Tome su mano y le dije mi nombre- Edward mucho gusto- le sonreí por cortesía pero estaba un poco retrasado por que tenia que almorzar y después ir a una de las obras cerca del lago para ver su progreso

-Me preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo, mientras me explicas lo que no entendí- Me sonrió de una manera que quiso ser coqueta pero que no provocaba ninguna reacción en mi porque yo ya tenia dueña.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, si tiene alguna inquietud por favor envíeme un e-mail y le enviare toda la información y sobre la invitación almorzar, no puedo, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes así lo siento y hasta otra ocasión.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, pero antes de que entrara Bree me entrego un sobre que era de Laurent, el investigador y le dije que me comunicara con Jasper que lo necesitaba lo mas pronto posible, levante la bocina y espere a que contestara

-Jasper, ¿tienes planes para hoy al almuerzo?

-No Ed, pero pensé que la _hermosisisisisisisisima_ rubia te había invitado.- no me paso inadvertido el tono burlesco de su voz, pero no era el momento.

-Parece que no me conocieras, y de hecho si, lo hizo pero amo a una mujer y si mal no recuerdo esa mujer es tu hermana y en el caso mas hipotético e inexistente si decidiera tener una aventura con alguien el ultimo lugar para hacerlo seria mi sala de juntas y mi padre y mi cuñado en el.

-Es verdad, tendrías que ser idiota pero mas te vale cumplir tu promesa porque sino Bella se encargara de patearte las pelotas, ni siquiera necesitaría de mi ayuda.

-umm ni que lo digas, es toda una fierecita…

-Cállate por favor no necesito saber que cochinadas hacen tu y mi hermanita menor.-no pude evitar reírme, hacia lo mismo con la mía y yo no me enojaba.

-Ok Ok, déjemelo hasta ahí, te llamaba para que almorzáramos juntos, llego un sobre de Laurent.

-Ya, entiendo, nos vemos en italiana villaje, en 20 min.

El restaurante era sencillo, entramos y yo ordene raviolis no se que pidió Jasper, comí por inercia pensando en que cada vez estábamos mas cerca de encontrar el pasado de mi bella. Al terminar, saque el sobre y lo abrí, había un cuadernillo de unas 50 hojas aproximadamente, en la primera pagina había una especie de ficha técnica, con la foto de una mujer.

**Nombre:** René Vulturi Dwyer.

**Edad:** 46 años.

**Estado Civil:** Casada.

**Situación Laboral:** Ama de Casa.

**Familia:** Marco Vulturi (Esposo) Jane y Alec Vulturi (Hijos).

**Residencia:** Volterra, Italia.

**BIOGRAFIA.**

Nació en Phoenix, Arizona. Hija de un contador Publico y una secretaria de banco, vivio hasta los 15 años hasta que sus padres fallecieron y paso a manos de su tia Shara Cope, que vivía en Forks, Washington se graduo con honores en la HGSF y vivio en forks hasta los 21 años, después se mudo a Italia donde estudio leyes y conoció a su esposo, a los 28 años contrajeron nupcias y a los 30 años fue madre de gemelos, tiene una fundación pero la mayor parte del tiempo esta en su casa.

Termine de leer y vi que la cara de Jasper y la mía eran de total asombro. ¿Quién era esta mujer y que tenía que ver con los hermanos Swan?

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, espero criticas tomates y flores jaja :D


End file.
